Because I'm a Girl
by eunjin
Summary: This story is based from Kiss's MV with title Because I'm a Girl. It's a wonderfull MV with beautiful sad story. But i make this fanfic with a remake version and a bit different with the real story from the MV. so RnR and RCL please . EXO fanfiction , It's Kaisoo here , slight chanbaek and hunhan .
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm a Girl**

**Cast**

**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Xi Luhan (yeoja)**

**Oh Sehun (namja)**

**Kim Jongin (namja)**

**Pairings : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt**

**Disc : All cast belong to GOD but the story is mine**

**Warning : newbie, typos, GS, if you don't like the story just click X at the right corner of your PC**

**This story is based from Kiss's MV with title Because I'm a Girl. It's a wonderfull MV with beautiful sad story. But i make this fanfic with a remake version and a bit different with the real story from the MV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah taman kota terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit sedikit tan sedang mengambil gambar dengan kameranya. Pria itu kelihatan asik sekali dan berkonsentrasi dalam mengambil gambar-gambar pemandangan taman tersebut. Terkadang dia tersenyum puas sambil melihat hasil jepretannya. Pria itu adalah Kim Jongin, dia memang sangat menyukai fotografi dan memotret pemandangan adalah hobinya. Ketika dia sedang asik memotret, tiba-tiba seorang wanita lewat dan tidak sengaja sosok wanita tersebut tertangkap oleh kamera Jongin. Wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan bertubuh mungil tersebut kaget dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Dia kemudian tersenyum yang dibalas oleh senyuman dan permintaan maaf dari Jongin karena sudah tidak sengaja memotret dirinya. Wanita cantik tersebut adalah Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun meminta maaf pada Jongin karena tidak melihat Jongin sedang memotret. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan Kyungsoo langsung bergegas untuk kembali ke tempatnya bekerja. Dan inilah awal pertemuan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo POV

Mata itu indah sekali, dan senyumnya pun tak kalah indah. Siapa pria itu, andai saja dia tahu, dia telah menghipnotisku dengan mata dan senyuman itu. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengetahui namanya dan mengenalnya. Hanya saja sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan bertemu dia lagi. Kau bodoh Do Kyungsoo, kenapa kau malah memikirkan orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Oh tidak, aku harus segera kembali ke salon kalau tidak Luhan eoni akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi pria bermata indah.

Author POV

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya untuk kembali ke salon. Dia bekerja di salon yang dikelola oleh Luhan. Luhan merupakan sunbaenya yang berbeda dua tingkat di SMA dan sekarang sudah lulus, dan ketika Luhan menawari Kyungsoo untuk ikut membantu di salon yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya, Kyungsoo tidak menolak sama sekali karena dia juga kebetulan membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan untuk membantu keluarganya. Sekarang Kyungsoo duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA. Dia bersekolah di SMA yang cukup terkenal di Seoul melalui beasiswa. Tapi tidak berarti dia bisa bersantai untuk tidak membayar keperluan sekolahnya, dia tetap harus memikirkan bagaimana untuk membeli buku, membayar kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, maupun tugas-tugas sekolah yang terkadang membutuhkan biaya, karena biaya tersebut tidak termasuk dalam beasiswa yang diberikan sekolah pada Kyungsoo.

Selama perjalanannya ke salon tersebut, Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan pria yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Kulit tannya yang memberikan kesan seksi, tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kaos dan celana jeans casual yang sangat pas dipakai olehnya, dan wajahnya yang sangat manly dan juga cute. Ah, memikirkanya saja Kyungsoo sudah kembali merona. Belum pernah ia bertemu orang setampan pria tersebut seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo memang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan lelaki. Karena, baginya lelaki dan jatuh cinta akan merepotkannya saja. Tetapi, berbeda saat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pria tadi. Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya bedebar saat lelaki tersebut tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya masih jelas teringat di pikiran Kyungsoo, dan tanpa dia sadari, dia pun tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana sosok pria tadi tersenyum, dan bagaimana cara dia berbicara dan meminta maaf padanya. Sungguh dia tidak bisa melupakan itu semua.

"aku kembali ! Baekhyun eoni , Luhan eoni belum datang?" sapa Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan gaya cerianya. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Kyungsoo semenjak kecil, hubungan mereka sangat dekat sekali bahkan seperti kakak adik. Entah mengapa pertemuan tadi membuat mood Kyungsoo menjadi naik padahal ketika dia disuruh Baekhyun untuk membelikannya makanan Kyungsoo sangat malas melakukakannya tapi karena Baekhyun memaksa dengan terpaksa dia membelikannya.

"belum, sepertinya dia akan kembali sekitar setengah jam lagi. Sepertinya kamu ceria sekali, ada apa denganmu? Tadi ketika ku suruh, kamu malas-malasan" tanya Baekhyun yang curiga akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"ah tidak apa-apa kok eoni. Hanya saja tadi pemandangan diluar sangat bagus, membuatku bersemangat, hehehe. Ini makananmu" jawab Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tidak jelas sambil menyodorkan makanan yang dibelinya tadi. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi "oh" dan langsung mengambil makanannya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah eoni-nya yang seperti orang kelaparan tersebut.

Kyungsoo pun segera membereskan peralatan salon yang berserakan. Kebetulan pelanggan di salon tersebut tinggal satu lagi dan Baekhyun yang melayaninya. Sambil membereskan peralatan salon tersebut Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil memikirkan pria tadi. Entah keberapa kalinya dia melamun semenjak kejadian dia bertemu pria tersebut dan itu membuat Kyungsoo seperti orang gila saat ini. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai melayani pelanggannya tersebut terheran melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang aneh. Dia pun menyeringai dan berencana untuk membuat kaget Kyungsoo.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung terperanjat kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya eoni, ada apa? Kau mengagetkan ku tau." Kyungsoo berseru sambil mengelus dadanya. "Hahaha, kau yang kenapa, tumben sekali kau bekerja sambil tersenyum bodoh seperti itu. Wajahmu aneh sekali tau. Ada apa? Kau telah bertemu seseorang ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil ikut membereskan peralatan salon masih tetap menertawakan wajah Kyungsoo. Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan berpikir kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini selalu berhasil menebak apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan atau telah lakukan. Mungkin ini karena mereka telah berteman sedari kecil dan membuat ikatan batin mereka menjadi kuat. "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu siapa-siapa." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kau itu tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kyungie, kau lupa kalau kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku tau segalanya tentangmu dan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi baiklah, mungkin kali ini kau belum mau bercerita padaku." Ucap Baehyun sambil beranjak ke belakang salon untuk menyimpan peralatan salon tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo lalu menutup salon tersebut karena memang ini sudah jam 8 malam. Operasional salon memang dari pukul 9 pagi sampai pukul 8 malam, dan shift bekerja Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah dari pukul 2 siang sampai salon tutup. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak bersiap untuk mengambil barang-barangnya di loker, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka yang menampakan Luhan dengan Sehun, kekasihnya.

" Eoh, Eoni. Aku kira eoni langsung pulang. Ah pergi bersama Sehun rupanya." Sapa Kyungsoo

"Hehe, mianhae Kyungsoo, aku tadi meningalkan salon terlalu lama. Apakah tadi lancar saja saat aku tinggalkan? Mana Baekhyun?" Luhan tersenyum kikuk sambil celingukan mencari Baekhyun. Memang semenjak berpacaran dengan Sehun, Luhan sering meninggalkan salonnya untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku disini, dari mana saja kau eoni? Semenjak kau bertemu bocah albino itu kau selalu meninggalkan salon lama sekali. Untung tadi salon tidak terlau penuh." Omel Baekhyun yang juga sudah bersiap diri mengambil barangnya di loker.

"Ya noona, siapa yang kau sebut bocah albino?" Rajuk Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sedangkan para noona hanya bisa tertawa melihat aegyo Sehun yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka.

"Ayo, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengantar kalian berdua pulang ke rumah." Ajak Luhan kemudian.

TBC

Haii aku author baru di ffn ini. Jadi mohon dimaklum kalo ff aku ini banyak kekurangannya. Author terbuka ko sama saran dan kritiknya. Jadi mohon di Review and Comment yahh .

EXO SARANGHAJA


	2. and finally their eyes meet

**Because I'm a Girl**

**Cast**

**Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**Xi Luhan (yeoja)**

**Oh Sehun (namja)**

**Kim Jongin (namja)**

**Pairings : KAISOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt**

**Disc : All cast belong to GOD but the story is mine**

**Warning : newbie, typos, GS, if you don't like the story just click X at the right corner of your PC**

**This story is based from Kiss's MV with title Because I'm a Girl. It's a wonderfull MV with beautiful sad story. But i make this fanfic with a remake version and a bit different with the real story from the MV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, entah mengapa hari ini dia cukup sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Padahal besok ia harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah karena Yoona _sonsae_ ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengannya. Kembali, bayangan pria itu muncul dalam ingatan Kyungsoo, dan rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kyungsoo, kau belum tidur? Bukannya besok kau harus datang pagi ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun . Kyungsoo memang tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menyewa sebuah _flat_ sederhana karena kedua orang tua mereka tinggal di luar Seoul. Makanya, tidak heran jika mereka sangat dekat. "Eoh, aku belum mengantuk _eoni_. _Eoni_ sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan badannya yang semula tertidur.

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran kasur Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya menghawatirkan adik kecilku yang dari tadi hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacak halus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Masih belum mau menceritakannya padaku eoh? Kau anggap aku ini apa Kyungsoo? Jahat sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "_Anhiyeo eoni_, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya bingung eoni. Ada seseorang yang selalu mengahantui pikiranku padahal kami baru bertemu. Hah, bahkan aku tak tau kapan akan bertemu dia lagi." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kau bertemu dengan siapa hmm?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala lalu berkata "_Molla_, aku bertemu dengannya saat di taman tadi siang. Pria itu sangat tampan _eoni_, dan senyumnya benar-benar membuatku jatuh hati. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya pada pria manapun."ungkap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada sedih dalam suaranya. "Jika kau sedang jatuh cinta, mengapa kau sedih begitu? Lihat, wajahmu seperti anak TK yang tidak dibelikan es krim." Kyungsoo lalu memeluk kakinya sambil wajahnya menumpu pada lututnya. "Aku tidak tau kapan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi _eoni_, itu yang membuatku sedih." Baekhyun lalu membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo. "Jika kau jodoh dengan pria itu, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Tidak akan ada yang tau kau akan mengalami apa hari esok. Berdoalah semoga kau bisa bertemu pria itu lagi." Baekhyun kemudian bangkit beranjak dari ranjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan akhirnya merebahkan dirinya kembali di tempat tidur. Dia lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas leher dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa setelah bercerita pada Baekhyun dia merasa sedikit lega dalam hatinya. Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo lalu mematikan lampu kamar Kyungsoo tersebut. Dia tersenyum sedikit saat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam. "Kau sudah besar Kyungie kecilku. Sekarang kau sudah merasakan jatuh cinta. Semoga kau bisa kembali bertemu pria itu lagi. _Jalja uri aegi_" batin Baekhyun yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

Jongin Side

Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumahnya setelah seharian mengambil foto di taman kota. Dia cukup cepat mengendarai motornya karena dia sangat ingin cepat-cepat berada di apartementnya agar bisa beristirahat. Jongin saat ini duduk di bangku kelas dua Senior High School dan magang di salah satu majalah fotografi kecil di Seoul. Dia sangat menyukai bidang itu dari kecil, ketika berusia 11 tahun, saat anak kecil lainnya merengek minta dibelikan _game player_ kepada orang tua mereka, jongin malah merengek minta dibelikan sebuah _pocket camera_ pada ibunya. Ibunya, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah melihat anaknya merengek meminta sesuatu pun langsung membelikannya seperangkat peralatan fotografi yang biasa digunakan untuk fotografer professional. Entah dari siapa bakat fotografi Jongin mengalir, dan dengan bantuan seperangkat alat fotografi yang dibelikan ibunya, hasil jepretan Jongin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan jepretan seorang anak Senior High School.

Semenjak menginjak Senior High School Jongin tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement di Seoul, sedangkan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang untuk focus pada karir mereka. Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan Korea karena dia merasa sudah nyaman tinggal disini dan dia terlalu malas untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Ibu Jongin bernama Zhang Yixing namun biasa dipanggil Lay, dia merupakan keturunan China. Beliau adalah seorang desainer terkenal di Jepang. Sedangkan ayah Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon merupakan salah satu direktur utama sebuah perusahaan _game_ terkenal yang juga bertempat di Jepang. Selama ini orang tua Jongin memercayakan Jongin pada teman sejak kecilnya yang dulunya merupakan tetangga Jongin yaitu Park Chanyeol. Jongin memang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol dan dia sudah memanggap Chanyeol sebagai _hyeongnya_ sendiri.

Jongin sampai di apartementnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya kemudian memejamkan matanya di sofa. Dia sangat lelah hari ini setelah seharian di taman kota untuk mengambil foto. "kalau saja aku tidak dikejar _deadline_, aku tidak perlu seharian di taman kota dan membolos" gumam Jongin sambil menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _ringtone smartphone__-_nya menandakan ada telepon masuk. Jongin sedikit terusik dengan bunyi tersebut dan kemudian terpaksa membuka matanya sambil meraih _smartphonenya_ dalam saku celananya. "_Yeoboseo_? Ada apa _eoma_?" jawab Jongin sambil memejamkan kembali matanya. "_Ya_! Memangnya tidak boleh jika _eoma_ mu menelepon? _eoma_ kan sangat khawatir dan merindukan mu Jongin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau sehat? Kau makan dengan baik disana? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Lay bertubi-tubi. Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar _eoma__-_nya mengoceh seperti itu. Kadang dia heran mengapa _eoma_nya bisa berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Jongin pun bangkit untuk menaruh tasnya di kamar "_Eoma_, bisakah kau menanyakannya satu-satu? Bahkan aku sudah lupa apa yang kau tanyakan barusan. Aku baik-baik saja _eoma_, aku makan dengan baik, lalu apa lagi yang kau tanyakan barusan?" terdengar tawa dari sebrang sana "Hahaha, _mianhae__ eoma_ hanya sangat rindu padamu Jongin-ah. Kapan kau akan main ke Jepang? _eoma_ sangat ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Jepang. Disini juga tidak kalah indah dengan Seoul." Jongin juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan _eoma_ dan _appanya_, dia juga sangat ingin pergi ke Jepang untuk berlibur sambil berburu foto-foto bagus. Tapi saat ini dia sudah bekerja, walaupun hanya magang, tapi bosnya di kantor sangat cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut _deadline_. Jongin pun menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menjawab "Aku tidak tau _eoma_, aku tidak bisa janji kapan bisa mengunjungi _eoma_ di Jepang. _Eoma_ kan tau aku sudah bekerja, jadi akan sedikit sulit _eoma_." Jongin kemudian menyimpan _smartphone_-nya dan mengaktifkan mode _loudspeaker_ sambil mengganti bajunya. "Tuh kan, sudah _eoma_ bilang kau bekerja menjadi fotografer untuk model-model _eoma_ saja tapi kau malah tidak mau. Haah, baiklah, kau jaga diri disana ya, makan yang benar dan jaga kesehatanmu. Walaupun kau bekerja, kau jangan sampai menomorduakan sekolah. _Arasseo_? _Saranghae_ Jongin-ah." Jongin mendekatkan _smartphone_ ke mulutnya kemudian berkata "_Ne eoma_, _Nado Saranghae._"

Sambungan itu pun terputus, Jongin lalu merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Perlahan dia menutup matanya yang sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi. Tidak lama dia membuka kembali matanya "Astaga, aku kan harus me-_review_ hasil jepretanku untuk _deadline_ nanti. Arghhhh padahal aku ngantuk sekali." Erang Jongin sambil mengacak kepalanya. Dia pun dengan sangat berat bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyalakan komputernya. Dia mengeluarkan kameranya yang masih tersimpan rapih di tasnya dan menghubungkannya dengan komputer. Sambil menunggu tampilan windowsnya muncul, dia merasa kalau perutnya memberontak minta diisi. Dia pun ingat bahwa dia belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi siang, dia hanya memakan roti saja pada saat sarpan pagi.

Jongin berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat sesuatu yang bisa ia makan nanti. Saat melihat kulkas dia hanya melihat telur dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda saja. Dia beranjak melihat lemari tempat biasa dia menyimpan makanan kering dan hanya melihat beberapa bungkus_ ramyeon_ saja. Jongin lalu mengambil salah satu _ramyeon_ rasa favoritnya dan kemudian memasaknya. "Sepertinya pulang sekolah besok aku harus mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan."

Setelah selesai memasak _ramyeon_ tersebut, jongin lalu membawa _ramnyeon_-nya ke kamar. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan komputernya dan mulai membuka folder-folder dalam komputernya sambil memakan _ramyeon_. Dia melihat hasil jepretan yang dia ambil sedari pagi dan memilih mana foto yang bagus untuk diberikan pada bosnya. Lama dia mengamati untuk memilih foto mana yang harus dia pilih sampai akhirnya dia terdiam ketika foto yang selanjutnya dia buka merupakan foto seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan panjang sepunggung sedang berbalik menatap kamera. Wanita itu memiliki mata bulat dan bibir _heartshape_ serta pipi yang sedikit _chuby_. Manis, itulah kata yang terlintas di pikiran Jongin saat melihat wajah wanita itu. Jongin ingat wanita itu adalah orang yang tidak sengaja lewat didepannya ketika dia sedang sibuk mengambil gambar. Jongin semula tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita tersebut, buktinya dia hampir lupa dengan wanita itu kalau dia tidak membuka lagi foto-foto hasil bidikannya. Tetapi, setelah melihat lagi wajah wanita itu dalam dekat dia menjadi sangat tertarik dan merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. "Siapa gadis ini? mengapa aku merasa aneh saat melihat fotonya. Bodoh sekali aku, bertemu lagi dengannya saja aku tidak tau bisa apa tidak." Gumam dia sambil tersenyum sendiri. Jongin tak henti menatap foto wanita itu, sampai-sampai dia lupa tujuan awal sebenarnya untuk memilih foto yang bagus untuk diserahkan pada bosnya. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi pororo" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum yang kemudian bangkit dari meja komputer dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia rasa sudah cukup memilih foto mana yang bagus untuk diserahkan ke bosnya nanti. Jongin lalu menidurkan dirinya sambil menarik selimut sebatas dadanya.

Kyungsoo Side

"Kyungie, apa yang Yoona _sonsae_ bicarakan denganmu tadi pagi?" Tanya Tao, teman sebangku Kyungsoo. "Eoh, dia hanya memberitahuku bahwa aku dijadikan ketua panitia untuk penyelenggaraan festival tahunan nanti. Haaah pasti aku akan sibuk sekali Tao-yah" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu mau untuk menjadi ketua pelaksana festival tahunan di sekolahnya. Alasannya, selain dia harus mengemban tanggung jawab yang cukup berat, dia juga akan sibuk sekali dan benar-benar harus mengatur waktunya untuk sekolah, _part time job_, dan juga acara tersebut. Tapi dia terpaksa harus menyetujui hal itu karena Yoona _sonsae-_lah yang sudah mengijinkan dia dan memohon pada kepala sekolah untuk mengijinkan Kyungsoo bekerja _part time_, dan dia tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan Yonna _sonsae_. "Bersemangatlah Do Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku siap ko untuk membantumu." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai dan mereka berdua pun fokus untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh _sonsae_ tersebut.

SKIP TIME

Hari ini pelanggan di salon cukup banyak, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun cukup kerepotan untuk melayani mereka semua. Untung saja Luhan ada di salon juga dan tidak sedang keluyuran dengan kekasih albinonya tersebut. Luhan juga langsung turun tangan untuk membantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun karena dia tidak ingin membuat pelanggannya menunggu lama untuk dilayani.

"Hahhh, akhirnya pelanggan terakhir." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi sofa. "Belum tentu _eoni_, ini bahkan masih jam 5 sore." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan peralatan salon dan membawanya ke belakang. "Maksudku pelanggan terakhir setelah suasana _crowded_ tadi. Omong-omong kenapa perutku terasa lapar yah?" Baekhyun pun beranjak ke dapur untuk melihat apakah ada makanan yang bisa ia makan atau tidak. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sambil merapihkan uang dalam _counter_. Tak lama kemudian pintu salon terbuka kembali, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata itu Sehun dan seorang temannya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu siapa teman yang dibawa Sehun itu.

"Sehun-ah, kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa hari ini kau akan datang?" Tanya Luhan sambil membantu Sehun melepas _coat_-nya. "Aku memang tadinya tidak berencana untuk kemari, tapi temanku ingin _creambath_. Eoh, kenalakan ini Kim Jongin teman sekelasku. Dan Jongin kenalkan ini adalah Luhan, kekasihku." Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Luhan. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan senyuman juga. "_Anyeonghassaeo_, Kim Jongin _imnida_. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan-_ssi_, Sehun sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu." Ucap Jongin. "Xi Luhan _imnida_, tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja _noona_." Ucap Luhan sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Kyungsoo telah kembali ke depan setelah menaruh peralatan salon di belakang. Dia masih sibuk mengeringkan tangganya dengan lap tangan setelah tadi mencuci tangan di belakang. "Eoh, Sehun-ah kau datang. Kau ingin mengajak Luhan eoni kembali keluar?" Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelap tangannya. "_Anhiyeo_ Kyungie, aku hanya mengajak seorang temanku yang kebetulan ingin _creambath_. Oh iya, perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin, dan Jongin ini Do Kyungsoo, salah satu pekerja _part time_ di salon Luhan." Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa teman yang dimaksud oleh Sehun itu. Jongin yang sedang mengobrol dengan Luhan pun kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang diperkenalkan Sehun padanya.

Akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo membuat mata bulatnya semakin bulat karena terlihat kaget. Begitu pun dengan Jongin, dia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam kekagetannya kemudian tersadar dan dengan canggung membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"_Anyeonghasseo_, Kim Jongin _imnida_."

"_Ne, anyeonghasseo_, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

TBC

nee , aku kembali bawa chapter dua. mohon di review lagi yah, biar aku semangat untuk update chapter-chapter selanjutnya ^^. oh iya, ada yang tau mv because im a girl kaya gimana ? saran aku sih liat dulu mvnya biar dapet nanti feelnya . hehehe . aku juga ampe nangis pas pertama liat mv itu . alur mv itu sama ff ini ga jauh beda , yang bedain cuma karakter sama ada tambahan sedikit cerita dan tentunya ending ffnya yang bakal aku bedain dari mv .

makasih buat yang udah review sama favorite chapter 1 aku, aku mohon maaf soalnya chapter 1 aku masih berantakan dan aku berani-beraninya publish itu *bow

last but not least , review juseyo . anyeong ^^


End file.
